Network communications systems utilize network devices that include complex and sensitive electronic components that require cooling, which is often provided by fans. Modular electronic systems are designed to provide flexibility to configure systems as per user needs. These systems typically have multiple slots to accommodate a variety of modules. It is desirable to replace the modules without powering down the system or impacting the performance of other modules in the system, such as by disrupting system cooling.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.